Como un filme de Tarantino
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Venganza, odio, muerte y rencor. Como un filme de Tarantino, la sangre perteneciente a bastardos sin gloria y otras víboras venenosas, tiñe a Konoha de un rojo carmesí hasta la raíz. / Oneshot. Este fic participa en el reto ¡Yo no escogí el título! de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Yo no escogí el título! de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Advertencias:** _**WI?** , **OoC** , groserías, delirios monumentales, pequeñas dosis de misantropía y violencia. Lagunas argumentales y mal uso de metáforas._

* * *

En mi tierra natal, solían decir que cuando la luna se tiñe de azul sucede un milagro. Recuerdo el desierto embrujado de noche y sus estrellas infinitas derramadas sobre el cielo negro y aquél satélite cubierto de velos zarcos. No recuerdo una noche más triste ni más fría. Mientras temblaba desesperada buscando ayuda por la aldea, recordaba detalle a detalle sus ojos blancos donde el violeta se transformaba en lila y así se difuminaba la estela de colores en aquellos orbes salvajes y tiernos. Me volví loca buscando en cada esquina alguien que detuviera el sangrado de la brecha que se había abierto en mi alma por la sensación de abandono que manchaba mis sentidos. Sentía que con cada paso que daba, volvía a revivir aquella tarde de invierno cuando me fui y él miraba las huellas que dejaba tatuadas en la nieve como un vaticinio que aguardaba trémulo tras una ingenuidad simulada.

…

 _Primer fragmento._

….

Konoha es una aldea oculta donde la voluntad de fuego protege con su sombra a cada uno de sus habitantes. Naruto Uzumaki es el recipiente del Kyūbi, un chūnin de diecisiete años: rubio y de modales hostiles, procura ganarse el puesto de Hokage una vez que sea lo suficientemente fuerte. Su mejor amigo, Sasuke, es el último de la estirpe Uchiha, cuyos ojos han traído paz y guerra a la aldea. Lo dicho anteriormente es lo que se conoce como la historia oficial, plana y objetiva. Los compañeros de estos dos jóvenes, bajo un designio de personajes secundarios, aguardan desde las sombras para demostrar su fiereza y valentía. Una que iluminará Konoha con fuerza; quien cansada de tanto sufrimiento y negligencia, arderá en llamas hasta el último cimiento. Aquí, en este documento, se contará la historia verdadera, sepultada en el camposanto junto a los demás bastardos que se han atrevido a cuestionar la moral podrida de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

…

En una casa solitaria que bordeaba los bosques de Konoha, varios amigos se reunieron para charlar y beber un par de cervezas. Afuera la situación era calmada, el río que caminaba sin descanso al otro lado de la barda sonaba junto a los grillos y las cigarras en un concierto abrigado por la luz de las estrellas. La noche, cernida entre el bosque, rodeaba la conversación secreta que los jóvenes ninjas mantenían.

—Qué estupidez lo del toque de queda. No se puede comprar alcohol después de las seis de la tarde, quieren que nos embriaguemos por la mañana. Margaritas para desayunar, y eso…

—Deja de quejarte, Kiba —gruñó Naruto mientras retiraba algunos vegetales de su ramen instantáneo con cuidado de no quemarse—. ¿Por qué demonios no estás en la muralla? ¿Dejaste que tu novio Shino se encargara?

—Vete a la mierda, se llama compañerismo —dijo asomando sus caninos en una sonrisa—. Además, no podía perderme el plan de esta noche. ¿Quién será el primer hijo de puta al que aplastaremos?

 **Kiba Inuzuka:** _Castaño y de complexión atlética, un ninja experto en el rastreo. Si se pelea contra él, se debe tener en cuenta a Akamaru, su fiel perro, y la bestialidad de ambos en la lucha. Su padre fue asesinado bajo las órdenes de los más altos mandos en Konoha, acusado de alta traición por negarse a matar a su propia madre. Kiba planea arrancar con sus filosos colmillos las gargantas de quienes ordenaron su asesinato._

La casa de Tenten fue desde el principio su punto de reunión, libre de vecinos y de oídos curiosos. Habían sido reunidos en el pasado por el mismo Naruto bajo el influjo de Sasuke, todos los presentes juraron lealtad bajo sangre y estaban seguros que ninguna palabra dicha en aquellas reuniones sería conocida por los demás. Al principio, se habían reunido para hablar sobre el yugo de Konoha y las cicatrices que marcaron sus vidas. Poco a poco, dicho grupo se convirtió en una conspiración que cobró fuerza al obtener la lealtad de Sai, quien a pesar de no estar presente, les daba información a cambio de la esperanza de vengarse.

—El primero en la lista es Hiashi Hyūga —dijo Sasuke con el rostro cubierto por sus largos dedos de pianista. A veces los ojos le ardían y al presionarlos con las yemas de los dedos, lograba obtener un poco de alivio.

Kiba miró a Hinata, quien sonrojada y meneando un plato de galletas, comenzaba a transpirar agobiada por la difícil tarea que le sería encomendada a continuación. Los líderes tácticos eran Sasuke y Neji, por ser los más inteligentes, aunque todos cooperaban con estrategias que podrían ser de utilidad. Llegar al punto donde ahora se encontraban, les había tomado aproximadamente tres años, y los frutos de sus esfuerzos culminarían una vez que Naruto fuese elegido Hokage. Sin embargo, todo su plan podría desmoronarse tan fácil como una torre de naipes. La heredera Hyūga solía entrenar con su padre y con su primo todas las mañanas sin excepción, en los dōjōs del ala este donde la mayoría de los miembros del clan también lo hacían. A pesar de ello, Hiashi, Hinata y Hanabi gozaban del privilegio de tener acceso a un dōjō privado dentro de la residencia central, donde cada sábado eran puestas a prueba por separado en un combate contra su padre, eran evaluadas y sus avances eran registrados con rigurosidad. El dōjō privado, contaba con dos guardaespaldas: un hombre que tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, y Neji, quien se encargaba de apuntar avisos que le llevaban a Hiashi mientras éste y sus hijas entrenaban dentro. Hanabi faltaba un sábado al mes, por servicios comunitarios que hacía para el Hokage. Este pequeño fallo en el sistema, haría que Hinata pudiera asesinar a su padre sin que Hanabi fuera testigo. Los accidentes solían ocurrir en los entrenamientos, aunque no eran comunes. En el clan Hyūga había supervisores en los entrenamientos públicos y enfermeros dentro de la residencia principal, pero Sasuke se encargaría de que no fuera posible reanimar el corazón de Hiashi.

—Neji y el otro deben estar juntos en el momento que Hinata mate a Hiashi, de lo contrario, sospecharán de él, y eso podría llevarlos a nosotros —dijo Tenten mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sillón de Kiba.

—¿Podrás hacerlo, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, con cierta preocupación.

—D…Debo hacerlo.

—No admitiremos fallos, Hyūga —advirtió Sasuke mirándole con un único ojo azabache, helándole la sangre.

—Lo haré —dijo asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza—. Neji-niisan estará ahí y eso me dará fuerza.

 **Neji Hyūga:** _Huérfano. Heredó los mejores genes de su clan, y considerado genio, se ha visto rebajado a cumplir con el orden de proteger a la familia principal, sólo por nacer en la esclavitud de la rama secundaria. Su deseo es matar a su tío Hiashi y a su prima Hanabi, y obtener todos los derechos que le corresponden. Según la historia, su padre dio la vida por la de su tío, pero él sabe que aquella historia no es real._

Neji le entregó una breve mirada a su prima, bebiendo el té rojo que Naruto había preparado al comienzo de la reunión. Si bien estaría ahí, le preocupaba que Hinata fallara y se llevara al traste todas los esfuerzos de los demás. Hiashi debía morir para poder tomar el control del clan y tener acceso a los secretos del Consejo. Y aunque lo lograra, aún estaba el tema de Hanabi. Él había insistido en matarla, pero Hinata no quería hacerle daño a su hermana menor, creía que no interferiría en sus planes y que era mejor dejarla viva para no despertar sospechas. Él sabía que sería una gran molestia, no debían subestimarla. Si Hanabi encontraba algo extraño en la muerte de su padre, indagaría en asuntos que era mejor mantener ocultos por el momento.

—Recuerden de no dejar que sus sentimientos interfieran en esto, también va para ti, Naruto —dijo Sasuke recordándole al rubio la difícil tarea que también debía cumplir.

—Sigo pensando que no es necesario matar al viejo, ¿sabes? —argumentó Naruto con una sonrisa indecisa.

—¡Ya lo discutimos! —Les recordó Tenten levantándose enfadada— Su maldita desidia es la que nos ha traído aquí. Recuerda que jamás hizo nada para que los demás dejaran de tratarte mal, Naruto. Y no sólo eso, ha hecho oídos sordos a los lamentos de toda una generación de ninjas.

Naruto tenía sus razones para estar dentro de la conspiración. Si no fuera así, habría intentado convencer a Sasuke para que no traicionara a Konoha. Llegar a aquél punto no le había resultado fácil, ni tomar la decisión de ayudarles, el joven rubio trató de que el dolor y la marginación no lo marcaran; de verdad lo intentó. Creyó que siendo optimista, carismático y caritativo podría aguantar cada mirada de desprecio que le entregaban los demás. Un día simplemente se cansó de esperar la aprobación de los demás. Se hartó de querer ser Hokage para que los demás lo quisieran. Una noche de cabrón insomnio y demonios apretujados en tazas de café, habló con Sasuke sobre la podrida hojarasca que se había acumulado en el valle de Konoha. De una u otra manera, llegaron a la misma conclusión: tenían que tomar el control de la aldea. Con Naruto como Hokage y Sasuke como su mano derecha. Destruirían Konoha para levantar un lugar mejor, como cuando se arranca la cizaña de raíz. Naruto entendía la furia de Tenten, dentro de sí sabía que era necesario matar al Tercero aunque la mera idea le causara aversión. Dar la vida por Hiruzen había sido en el pasado una de sus mayores motivaciones para ser fuerte. Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. De lo único que estaba seguro en aquél instante, era que prefería clavarse una estaca en el pecho antes que darle la espalda a Sasuke. Traicionarles no era una opción.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Está bien —murmuró la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

—Repasemos el plan de nuevo.

…

 _Segundo fragmento._

…

 **Hinata Hyūga:** _La heredera del clan más fuerte de Konoha es una chica tímida y de baja autoestima, la ira que conserva en el corazón guardada tras la fachada mustia de sierva, resurge en cuanto recuerda la traición de su padre hacia su madre; desde una puerta entreabierta, vio cómo Hiashi Hyūga le clavaba un puñal en el corazón a la madre de sus hijas, sólo por cuestionar las decisiones que tomaba._

Hinata no tenía permitido entrenar en privado con Neji. No tenían permiso para hacerlo, puesto que Hiashi seguía creyendo en que el joven mataría a Hinata de tener la oportunidad. No era una idea descabellada, pero no lo hacía precisamente porque le importara la vida de su hija. Su lugar en el consejo, como líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha, había ganado respeto por su fortaleza y por manejar de manera adecuada la vida servil de las ramas secundarias. Al permitir que su hija mayor muriera, estaba diciéndole al mundo que no tenía la actitud para mantener a raya a sus subordinados. Por esta razón, en vez de hacer sus entrenamientos con sus compañeros de equipo, Hinata se dirigía hacia las casas abandonadas del clan Uchiha y Sasuke le enseñaba con dureza la técnica que haría que su plan fuese llevado a cabo con diligencia. El aprendizaje de dicha técnica, sin embargo, no era lo más difícil, sino encontrar una abertura en la fortaleza de su padre, quien hacía gala de su puesto en el clan.

Aquél día, Hinata recogió su largo cabello después de lavarlo con jabones de hierbas. Los sedosos hilos azulados se unieron en una larga trenza y la enrolló para formar un moño. Su cuello largo quedó al descubierto, con algunos cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre su nuca con soltura. Se acomodó una camisa blanca almidonada y respiró profundo mientras cerraba los botones. No se le ocurrió otro color para vestir, quería que se manchara de rojo y que no pudiera ser lavada jamás. Hanabi ya la esperaba en la salita de té, con su estoica personalidad arrullando la habitación de silencio. Hundió una galleta en la leche cuando Hinata se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con aburrimiento. Se iría en cuanto terminara de almorzar. La mayor quiso decirle algo para que fuera a despedir a su padre, sabiendo que seguramente la castaña sufriría por su pérdida, pero no lo hizo a fin de no delatarse. Tomó la tetera y se sirvió el té, sin decir nada ni hacer amago de conversación, como en un día normal.

—Te ves diferente últimamente.

—¿Lo crees? —pronunció con dificultad, sonrojándose un poco.

—Más te vale que no estés saliendo con nadie, o se lo diré a papá.

Hinata le entregó una sonrisa a su hermana menor, casi con lástima. Sus manos torpes dejaron caer un poco de líquido sobre la mesa de madera. Hinata ocultó sus ojos bajando la mirada, el flequillo le causó comezón en la nariz.

—T…Te aseguro que no es nada de eso, Hanabi.

—Te he visto, Hinata.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Trató de no verse asustada, ni nada por lo similar. Cuidó su lenguaje corporal y tomó una galleta, para sentirse más segura.

—Tal vez has visto mal.

No hubo más palabras en la sala del té, Hanabi desapareció como el vapor que salía de la tetera y en cuanto escuchó tres golpes en la puerta, se levantó. Era hora del entrenamiento privado. Neji la guió en silencio, guardando una distancia prudencial entre ambos. Se dirigieron de manera rápida al dōjō donde Hiashi ya los estaba aguardando. Hinata cerró la puerta sin siquiera mirar a su primo.

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió, y se puso en posición de lucha. Sus manos delicadas estaban listas para perfumarse de sangre. Comenzaron a calentar dando pequeños saltos y giros que no ocupaban demasiada dificultad, aunque Hinata fuera tildada a menudo como mediocre, eran movimientos que había practicado desde que era una niña. La intensidad del taijutsu fue subiendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Hiashi fue aumentando la continuidad de golpes, lo que orilló a su hija a activar el byakugan. Mientras daba golpes y esquivaba otros más, se dedicó a buscar la abertura para atacarlo con todo su poder. Últimamente, se contenía en el entrenamiento para que Hiashi no la tomara muy en serio, y no tuviera tanto cuidado como cuando entrenaba con Neji. Si bien su nivel de pelea todavía tenía una diferencia descomunal, Hinata había aprendido bastante en los entrenamientos con Sasuke. La rapidez y eficacia de sus palmas le garantizaría una victoria. A medida que el sudor y la adrenalina ardían sobre su piel, la joven comenzó a notar aquellos puntos débiles que su padre no cubría puesto que ella nunca atacaba dichos lugares. Los hombros continuamente se veían expuestos, aunque a Hiashi no le preocupaba pues pensaba que Hinata no era suficientemente rápida para golpear sus puntos de chakra en el tiempo que los mostraba. En un movimiento veloz, su hija le golpeó el hombro izquierdo, mismo que llevó hacia atrás con sorpresa, aquél segundo de incredulidad fue suficiente para que la joven acumulara suficiente chakra en su palma para atravesar su pectoral.

Hinata clavó su mano infestada de chakra en el pecho de su padre. Los latidos acelerados de Hiashi temblaban como una mariposa asustada, batiendo las alas en un esfuerzo de no ser tragada por el ancho mar. La caliente sangre ya resbalaba por la mano de Hinata, y su ropa blanca se tiñó de carmín poco a poco, el fino piso de madera pulida fue salpicado con las gotas que caían del cuerpo aterrorizado del líder. Abrió la boca, y alzó una mano hacia su hija, como quien intenta tocar el fuego ardiente del infierno para dejar de sentir frío. La soledad aplastante de los blancos ojos de Hinata se convirtió en finas capas de lágrimas. No tenía miedo, ni se sentía triste, era melancolía transformada en agua. Una sonrisa le confirmó a su padre la traición. Antes de que dejara de respirar, Hiashi soltó un suspiro y nada más. No hubo gritos, ni gemidos de dolor. Aquella brisa que salió de sus labios entrecortados por la resequedad, se convirtió en una oleada de viento que movió las flores silvestres que crecían en el jardín, atormentando el único lugar que no había sido profanado con su veneno. Sacó su mano con dificultad, sintiendo ahora la brisa fresca en su piel ensangrentada, gritó tan fuerte como pudo y se tendió para abrazar a su padre, buscando sus más oscuros recuerdos para poder llorar tanto como le fuera posible. Las puertas blancas se abrieron de inmediato. Al escuchar la expresión verbal del hombre mayor, supo que su misión había sido culminada con éxito. Las manos de su primo se encontraron en su cintura, la jaló hacia él y fue entonces cuando Hinata dejó de fingir: gritó tanto, y lloró aún más en los brazos de Neji, al matar a su padre se había puesto una carga en el corazón que jamás le dejaría de pesar. Su frágil corazón no era inmune al arrepentimiento, y al verse en los ojos del hombre a quién más amaba, le hizo darse cuenta de que era una víbora a la cual le había gustado inyectar sus colmillos venenosos en su presa. Aquél descubrimiento le iba a torturar toda la vida.

…

El funeral transcurrió sin ningún improvisto. Mientras el cementerio se cernía callado y tranquilo, en la residencia Hyūga un terrible descontrol gobernaba sobre el lugar. Algunos discutían quién tomaría el mando, y otros hablaban sobre lo triste y amargada que se encontraba Hinata al ser quien le había dado muerte a su progenitor. Como derecho, Hinata era quien debía hacerse cargo del clan y ocupar el puesto de su padre en el Consejo. Siendo tan joven y con un temple tan débil, muchos alegaban que Hanabi debía actuar con Hinata como su marioneta. Nadie se sentía triste.

Hanabi por otro lado, sabía que había algo raro en todo aquello, y aunque antes pensó en sólo causarle problemas a Hinata con la información que poseía de comportamientos extraños en su hermana, ahora estaba decidida a arrebatarle el puesto de la cabecilla de los Hyūga. Estuvo haciendo el té durante dos semanas, esperando y espiando a Hinata desde lejos. Cuando al fin sus esfuerzos rindieron fruto, se armó con los guerreros más fuertes del clan y se dirigió al lugar donde Neji y Hinata descansaban luego de salir de compras.

—No me gusta que me mientan, Hinata.

Una caja de zapatos cayó frente a Neji, y la mayor Hyūga abrió la boca llena de sorpresa, sus ojos desorbitados se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió para tomarla, siendo impedida por los guardaespaldas de su hermana, quien miraba con dureza a ambos, desde una posición de altanería. Sus ojos arrogantes y crueles ya castigaban a Hinata, al borde de la histeria intentaba tomar la caja manchada de algún líquido negruzco y tierra. Hanabi no hizo caso a los gritos de su hermana, y pateó la caja, sacando su contenido con brusquedad frente a Neji. La masa de carne putrefacta le clavó un aguijón en el alma, dándose cuenta de lo que era. Con el aliento entrecortado, miró a Hanabi de vuelta, dispuesto a atacarla si fuese necesario. Que Hinata estuviera tras ella, siendo rehén de los guardaespaldas de la menor le asustaba, no quería que la hirieran. La mayor ya suplicaba, rendida antes de pelear, indispuesta al ver el feto de ocho semanas en el piso frío, como si fuera basura.

—Esa cosa es repugnante. Te vi, Hinata, enterrándolo por la madrugada. ¿¡A quién mierda crees que engañas!? —gritó, sin despegar la vista de Neji— ¿De quién era ese bastardo?

Hinata no habló, con la quijada temblando, implorando perdón con la cara empapada en lágrimas. Neji sabía que no tenían salida. Hanabi tenía el control de la situación. No veía ninguna posibilidad de salir bien librado de aquello. Estaba con el agua al cuello. De pronto vio su propia vida consumiéndose como tragos amargos de sake. La puta vida que se vio sujeta a merced del esclavismo y cuyos momentos libres eran efímeros como el amanecer y el atardecer. Como suele hacer cada tanto, el destino mordía la mano valiente que venció a tantos demonios y se vio herida sólo por los besos prohibidos de Hinata, a tal punto de verse consumido en amor y belleza inexorable. Ahí, impoluto como blanca tela, el afecto perdía otra batalla entre negros halos de crueldad.

—Era mío, yo la forcé.

—¡Neji, no!

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, una espada le atravesó el pulmón. Hinata no pudo tocarlo antes de que cayera sobre el piso, como una deuda pagada repleta de injusticia.

…

 _Primera pieza._

…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hanabi descubrió que Neji me visitaba por la madrugada —dijo con voz pausada y ausente—, antes de que muriera papá. Y sabía que estaba preñada. Me dio a beber infusiones para abortar durante dos semanas sin que lo notara. Neji no le dijo que era consensuado, le dijo que me había forzado para que no me acusaran de traición.

—Te dijimos que era peligrosa —dijo Sasuke sin tocarse el corazón.

Hinata asintió, sin ninguna expresión en su mirada. Sus manos pálidas descansaban en su regazo, inertes. Naruto la observaba con pena desde el sofá contiguo, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Tenten no lo había tomado mejor, le había gritado tanto a Hinata que Sasuke le ordenó que saliera de la casa un momento y que regresara cuando se sintiera mejor. Rock Lee en la cocina le preparaba café, disgustado y triste, pero tomándolo con más entereza de la que su compañera de equipo pudo mostrar. Hinata ya se culpaba a sí misma, y no ayudaba que la castaña también lo hiciera. Naruto se levantó del asiento y la miró.

—¿Qué harás? El consejo de tu clan te ha pedido que le entregues el liderazgo a Hanabi, no puedes flaquear en estos momentos o su muerte será en vano.

—La mataré —dijo Hinata con simpleza—. Estando muerta, no estorbará en nuestros planes.

Tras la muerte de Neji, todos estaban un poco asustados por lo que podría pasar. Inclusive Sasuke se encontraba abrumado y estresado, pues tendría que tomar el mando de la conspiración. No confiaba en la inteligencia de Hinata, pero sí en su lealtad, así que junto a ella se puso a revisar minuciosamente a cada consejero de Konoha. Debían mostrar precaución, y descartaron de manera rápida al ninja más inteligente de las naciones shinobi: Shikaku. El líder Nara era peligroso, y aunque tenía todas las cartas para descubrir su conspiración, decidieron dejarlo vivo por dos motivos: el hombre confiaba de manera plena en Naruto, y su carrera shinobi no estaba manchada con ninguna injuria. Lo respetaban y tanto Sasuke como Naruto, sabían que quizá podrían unirlo a su bando en una racha de buena suerte. Sin embargo, si notaban que empezaba a volverse una amenaza, no dudarían en matarlo. Al menos Sasuke no dudaría en hacerlo. Shikamaru era un buen amigo de Naruto y de los demás, pero el último miembro de la estirpe Uchiha no se guiaba por amiguismos ni preferencias de ningún tipo. Quizá, su única excepción era el rubio Uzumaki.

—Necesitamos a Shikamaru —dijo Lee.

 ** _Rock Lee:_** _Huérfano. Herido por el desprecio y los prejuicios por carecer de chakra, se abrió paso hasta convertirse en el ninja más fuerte en el estilo taijutsu; sus fuertes patadas han quebrado miles de huesos enemigos. Su maestro, quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe, fue candidato por el título de Hokage, lo mataron para que no fuese elegido. Siente la necesidad de vengarlo._

—Los clanes que representan amenazas son tres: Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka. Sé que necesitamos a Shikamaru y a su padre, pero esa parte del plan aún no está bien trabajada. Si matamos a Danzō y a varios miembros del consejo, Shikaku comenzará a indagar y si somos estúpidos nos descubrirá antes de que tengamos su lealtad —explicó Sasuke.

—Son siervos de Konoha —habló por primera vez Kiba—. ¿Realmente nos van a respaldar?

—Son inteligentes —respondió Sasuke—. Elegirán con sabiduría.

Fue en aquellas fechas cuando Tenten decidió irse a Suna. Neji y Sasuke lo habían hablado hace mucho, necesitarían ayuda en el extranjero, y los tres hermanos de la arena tenían una deuda con ellos, además de ciertos objetivos en común. Naruto no sólo tenía la lealtad de Gaara, quien por sí solo ya era una importante pieza de la que podían hacer uso cuando lo necesitaran, además, aseguraban la fidelidad de sus hermanos, quienes apoyaban al pelirrojo en cada paso que diera, en la dirección que fuera. Mientras Temari trabajaría como espía en la embajada de Konoha, Kankuro y Tenten se asegurarían de incrementar los lazos entre ambas aldeas y obtener soldados para el beneficio de la conspiración. En un principio, la castaña no había querido irse, pensando en Neji y en un anhelo ciego de obtener su amor. No era alguien que se dejara llevar por sensiblerías, se había hecho fuerte a su manera y nadie podía quejarse de que tomara decisiones imprudentes basadas en sus sentimientos, como ella le reprochaba a Hinata. Pero como ser humano que comete errores, no se había dado cuenta del cariño inconfesable que Neji le tenía a su prima y que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, sembrando en campos yermos su afecto solitario.

Tenten sabía de la relación entre Hinata y Neji desde antes que él muriera. Neji se lo había confesado en una mañana de invierno, después de que Tenten rechazara mudarse al desierto. Tenten no aceptó que había rebatido la propuesta por él, pero tampoco lo negó. Hablaron con seriedad durante gran parte del día, y la joven se fue al atardecer, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería sentir durante más tiempo aquél afecto que se aferraba a su ser como una sanguijuela hambrienta. Por un momento, se convirtió en una gran ilusa al pensar que al irse también dejaría atrás el sentimiento desvergonzado y sediento llamado amor. El fantasma de la ternura vedada le persiguió desde aquél día y hasta su muerte; siguiendo sus espaldas desde las seis hasta las siete, muriendo con la oscuridad de la ausencia de sol. Ella sentía cómo el espectro la seguía cada día, pero nunca se sintió más hostigada que una noche en Suna cuando se permitió enamorarse de Kankuro y de la sonrisa socarrona que le regalaba cada que la veía pasar. La presencia silenciosa del fantasma la siguió más allá de las siete de la noche, y la tristeza del amor no correspondido le aplastó el corazón. Kankuro la encontró a media noche, suspirando mientras miraba a los escorpiones escabullirse bajo la arena, junto a las murallas de Suna.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Me volví a enamorar —respondió desconsolada.

Con Tenten en Suna peleando contra Konoha y sus recuerdos, en la aldea de la hoja los demás preparaban el siguiente golpe. Hinata seguía llevando información a Sasuke y éste ya finalizaba los planes para derribar al Consejo y obtener los seguidores que le faltaban. Pero antes de eso, tenían a alguien más por eliminar. Sasuke quería hacerlo personalmente, pero para tener la efectividad asegurada, debía mantenerse al margen y dejárselo a Sai. El ninja sin nombre no sólo les dio un método perfecto para asesinarlo, además, aceptaba las consecuencias de dicho procedimiento.

…

 _Tercer fragmento._

…

 **Sasuke Uchiha:** _Llamado genio desde su niñez, su fuerza reside en la venganza que ha planeado desde que vio morir a todo su clan a manos de su hermano. Peligroso y con una furia que le gangrena el alma, no descansará hasta ver muertos a los responsables de su desgracia._

Crecer en Konoha como un chico huérfano no era nada fácil. Crecer en Konoha como el remanente de una estirpe podrida como lo era la familia Uchiha, era aún más difícil. Vivió bajo el ojo crítico de los habitantes de la aldea, quienes esperaban que se convirtiera en un shinobi ejemplar. Fue enseñado a matar, a destruir, a proteger. Todo ello sin entender qué había pasado con su familia y porqué su hermano los había asesinado. Bajo el influjo de la venganza, se movió en soledad hacia la gloria; descubriendo bajo las medallas doradas de reconocimiento nada más y nada menos que la ausencia de felicidad. Conocer a Naruto había hecho mella en él, ser su compañero de equipo y pasar noches enteras de depresión a su lado, le concedieron un sentimiento de empatía. Fue por él que se quedó y que luchó por ser más fuerte, hasta que en una misión, se dio cuenta de que protegía a una entidad corrupta. La historia de Itachi y la matanza que le llenó la cabeza de demonios cuando apenas era un niño, le hirió como una espada al corazón. No entendía cómo es que algo así podía pasar y cómo nadie levantaba un dedo para hacer justicia.

Muchas personas decían que Sasuke era manipulador y que Naruto se convertiría en uno de sus títeres tarde o temprano. Pero en su opinión, aquellas juiciosas palabras estaban más que alejadas de la realidad. Podía engañar a Kakashi sin sentir remordimiento, y mandar a que Sakura hiciera lo que él quería con tan sólo unas palabras y una mirada, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con el rubio, sus ojos azules lo desarmaban por completo. A menudo se aprovechaba de los conocimientos médicos de Sakura y no dudó en recurrir a sus métodos viles para encontrar un veneno indetectable. Naruto había insistido en que podían confiar en ella, pero él no estaba tan seguro de ello, sentía que ella no los comprendería y que los delataría en cuanto pudiera hacerlo. Los libros de venenos especiales eran bastante raros y quienes los poseían estaban vigilados continuamente para que no los usaran con intenciones desleales. Una de las propietarias era Tsunade Senju, la maestra de Sakura, quien le prestaba aquellos libros para que los estudiara y creara toxinas en pro de su educación. Naruto le dijo de la existencia de esos textos a Sasuke desde hacía varias semanas, y junto con Sai le encontraron un propósito; robarían un veneno y lo mezclarían con sake para entregárselo a Danzō.

—No seas cruel con ella, Sasuke. Es una buena mujer, y te quiere.

 **Naruto Uzumaki:** _Usado como el contenedor del demonio que mató a sus propios padres, su esperanza se vio mancillada a manos de todos los que conocían el secreto que vivía en su interior. Ultrajado y lastimado en numerosas ocasiones, juró represalia en contra de cada persona que lo vio hambriento y no lo alimentó._

Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo, resignado a que juzgara con tanta ligereza a los demás. Naruto solía perdonar a todos en automático: perdonó a Sakura por rechazarlo con dureza en el pasado, y también se olvidó de sus ofensas hacia él. Sasuke respetaba aquello, pero no seguía sus pasos. No le interesaba ser bueno con alguien a quien casi no conocía y cuyo afecto estaba mal fundamentado. El plan para esa noche era simple. Sasuke saldría a cenar con Sakura, y Naruto sustraería la pócima que acabaría con la vida del viejo Shimura de la habitación de su compañera. La razón era sencilla: Tsunade no confiaba en él. Si Sasuke salía con Sakura, tendría la coartada perfecta para que no crearan teorías que lo incluyeran como sospechoso.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, con Sakura emocionada y al tiempo estupefacta de ser objeto de interés de Sasuke. El motivo para salir había sido el cumpleaños de la joven, quien llegaba en un momento oportuno junto a las primeras flores de primavera. Al final de la noche, Sakura cargaría con un dolor heredado que encerraría toda su vida junto a los miedos y rencores que guardaba en el armario.

—¿Sabes cuánto odio cargo en el pecho? —preguntó Sasuke al final de la cita para terminar con el amor incondicional que le profesaba sin razón.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, quien negó de manera casi inmediata, sin saber si era una prueba o sólo una pregunta extraña. Sasuke se sentó frente al lago, con la medianoche besándole la frente pálida. Tomó una piedra y la lanzó al agua, haciéndola rebotar hasta que se hundió.

—¿Crees que si supieras lo que engloba mi odio estarías aquí pidiéndome que te quiera? He visto infiernos y he tocado el abismo con las yemas de los dedos. A ti no te ha robado el sueño la tristeza en noches frescas de verano, no sientes un hueco en el alma cuando miras un epitafio manchado de lodo. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, no sabes qué significa entregar tu corazón cuando éste ya está lleno de oscuridad. No lo sabes porque nunca has querido la parte podrida de mí. Eres una mariposa ciega en el estómago de un demonio, aleteando feliz sin mirar lo asqueroso que es tu entorno. ¿Acaso no es así?

—No sé muchas cosas, Sasuke. Pero sé lo que es el amor —dijo, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

Sasuke sonrió con amargura.

—No, no lo sabes. Pero eso no importa.

—¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? —preguntó, arrugando la frente, sintiendo la asfixiante necesidad de huir para no escucharlo.

—Naruto me pidió que fuera bueno contigo por tu cumpleaños —dijo. Fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron aquella semana.

…

La superficie de madera vieja se quejaba por el peso de Sai sobre ellas. Caminaba despacio entre los montones de pergaminos viejos depositados con premura sobre cualquier lugar. La vejez muchas veces lleva consigo un sentimiento de querer acumular viejas historias, como los huesos que atesoran años y fracturas en el esqueleto de un shinobi. Danzō posiblemente era consciente de aquél hecho y no se molestaba en desempolvar los libreros, ni quitar las arañas de las esquinas, aprendiendo a vivir con el olor a naftalina en su ambiente. Sai cargaba la botella de sake envenenado con su típica sonrisa, misma que no tenía siquiera qué practicar. Abrió la puerta que lo separaba del mayor, y la cerró cuando estuvo dentro. Se sentó, sin esperar que Danzō se lo pidiera, y dejó la botella en la mesita.

Unas pocas velas los iluminaban, vertiendo luz amarilla y rojiza sobre sus rostros, creando sombras fantasmales y demonios invisibles. Desbocó el líquido con precisión sobre las tazas color verde oscuro, y ambos se las llevaron a la boca sin un asomo de duda.

—¿Qué informes tienes sobre Sasuke Uchiha?

—Es un tipo muy cuidadoso, se da cuenta cuando lo sigo.

Sai era paciente. Era capaz de esperar y también era capaz de suicidarse si con ello lograba asesinar a Danzō. La botella de sake mermó en poco tiempo. Shimura se quedó dormido de pronto. Sai sólo pensó que era una pena. Le hubiera gustado escucharle suplicar piedad. Su muerte pacífica no levantaría sospechas contra la conspiración, quienes libres de desconfianza, seguirían abriéndose paso para llegar a su mayor objetivo: el Consejo de Konoha y el Tercero.

…

Tsunade se quitó los guantes con fastidio, y salió de la morgue sin molestarse en quitarse también el tapabocas. Necesitaba una botella de licor casi tanto como respirar. Estaba enojada aunque no le guardaba ningún cariño a Danzō. También estaba preocupada. No era alguien a quien podían engañar con facilidad, y el que Sai fuera el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Shimura, no significaba que no hubiera alguien más coludido en el asesinato. El veneno utilizado no era detectable en los cuerpos de quienes lo bebieron, pero sí había logrado extraer pequeñas muestras de la botella de sake. Sabía que Sakura no ayudaría en algo así sin delatarse, así que las posibilidades de que alguien le robara el veneno eran bastante altas. Sai pudo haber extraído el veneno sin ayuda, después de todo, el joven sin nombre era a menudo llamado para hacer misiones junto al equipo siete, y Tsunade sabía que tanto Naruto como Sakura lo consideraban un amigo y le concedían acceso a sus departamentos sin vigilancia. Aun así, había un factor en la ecuación que a la rubia le daba mala espina: Sasuke.

Todo lo relacionado con ese chico la ponía de malhumor. Desde que se quedó en Konoha para asistir la salud de Hiruzen y lo conoció, le había dado dolores de cabeza. Odiaba que a Sakura le gustara tanto y que Naruto fuera capaz de dar su vida por él. Estaba casi segura de que el último Uchiha era una semilla de cizaña en el campo de trigo. Apostaría a que envenenaría Konoha en la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara. Necesitaba vigilarlo bien de cerca.

Pero antes, Sakura debía pasar un rato con Baki en los interrogatorios.

…

 _Cuarto fragmento._

…

 **Tenten:** _La mejor ninja de su generación, poseedora de un gran arsenal de armas y un profundo odio hacia Konoha. Sus padres fueron dados como esclavos en un intercambio de paz entre Kumogakure y Konoha. Es fuerte y veloz, su mayor sueño es cortar los genitales de los miembros del consejo, en pago a la violencia sexual que sufrió en una misión cuando tenía tan sólo trece años._

—¿Qué quieres aquí?

Tenten no se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke en su vieja casa. Las cerraduras estaban intactas y el piso estaba lleno de polvo, como estaría una casa que ha sido abandonada durante un largo tiempo. Abrió una ventana para quitar el olor de encerrado, y se tiró sobre un sofá, sin molestarse en detectar de dónde provenía la voz del hombre.

—Vine a ayudarles en lo que sigue —respondió suspirando, sabiendo que trataría de convencerla para que se fuera de Konoha.

—No necesitamos tu ayuda aquí, en Suna estabas perfectamente bien posicionada —dijo Sasuke con voz fría, sentándose frente a ella. Su voz sarcástica presumía que todavía carecía de paciencia.

—En Suna ya no me necesitan, Gaara está haciendo bien su trabajo.

—Mira, idiota. No voy a permitir que interfieras en esta misión sólo porque quieres vengarte.

—¿¡Acaso no estamos todos aquí para vengarnos!? ¡Ese hijo de puta lo mató sólo porque sí! ¡Esa mierda de que fue emboscado es una maldita estupidez y lo sabes, Sasuke!

Sasuke no dijo nada, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados. Claro que querían venganza, pero hacerlo con la cabeza caliente tan sólo haría que cometieran errores, y a esas alturas, un error les destrozaría cualquier esperanza de tomar el mando de Konoha. El asesinato de Kankuro había sido imprevisto; a nadie se le ocurrió que lo matarían por cuestionar las palabras de un miembro del Consejo en una junta entre aldeas aliadas. Había sido un mensaje muy claro para Gaara, quien más que nunca debía fingir una total subordinación hacia la Hoja.

—Además, necesitan a un chivo expiatorio. Sé que ni tú ni Naruto se pondrán la piel de cordero. Tal vez Naruto sí quiera hacerlo pero no se lo permitirías, ¿o sí?

Le dio la razón mudamente y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Quizá la presencia de Tenten haría las cosas más simples, y si Tenten se sacrificaba para que toda la culpa recayera en ella, les daría tiempo para dar el último golpe. Una vez que Naruto se hiciera Hokage, las cosas cambiarían. Sasuke tenía fe, una confianza ridícula en Naruto que le hacía perdonarle sus debilidades y su bondad. Si Tenten lograba escapar de su castigo y podía refugiarse, inclusive podría volver a Konoha como heroína una vez que pasaran los años y estuvieran seguros de que la situación no se les saldría de las manos. Sasuke se puso de pie y salió silencioso del lugar.

…

Hinata había alegado un resfriado para no asistir aquella noche a la reunión con el Consejo. Rock Lee, Sasuke y Naruto se encargarían de que varias cabezas de diferentes clanes tampoco asistieran, como lo eran el clan Inuzuka, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka. No podían matarlos si querían obtener su lealtad. Kiba y Tenten serían los asesinos de aquella noche, quienes armados con las mejores katanas de Tenten, darían muerte de una vez por todas a los malnacidos que estaban causando tanto daño a los shinobis y kunoichis.

Entraron por la puerta principal, matando sin duda alguna a los guardaespaldas que cuidaban la sesión. Ambos llevaban máscaras y vestían completamente de negro.

—¡Esta noche dormirán en el infierno, hijos de puta!

…

 _Segunda pieza._

…

Corría por las copas de los árboles con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. No quería confiarse, después de todo, la patrulla fronteriza de Konoha no era fácil de esquivar. Llevaba un par de pergaminos y todavía no sabía exactamente dónde iba a quedarse, lo más seguro era ir a una aldea enemiga de Konoha y pedir asilo. No podría parar hasta encontrarse a salvo. Había tenido sueños muy extraños aquella noche, y antes de que sus pesadillas se volvieran realidad, salió de Konoha apurada, dejando las cobijas calientes y el refrigerador andando. La alarma había sonado una hora después, cosa que supo gracias a un mensaje rápido del halcón de Sasuke. Al llegar a cierta parte del bosque, se encontró con Gaara. Al verlo en medio del follaje, como un fantasma pálido y melancólico, supo que algo había fallado en su plan de escape. Sus piernas colapsaron y descansó, mientras el pelirrojo la escrutaba con la mirada libre de prejuicio.

—¿Sabías que Tsunade nos ha estado vigilando? Ha sido una gran sorpresa —explicó Gaara con los brazos cruzados—. Desde que Sai mató a Danzō con el veneno que venía en uno de sus libros, ha estado muy atenta a Naruto y a sus amigos más cercanos. Se encargó de la autopsia de los miembros del consejo, y sospechó que habían sido asesinados con tus armas, cuando huiste se lo confirmaste. Como aliado de Konoha, me pidió que montara guardias a lo largo de la frontera.

Era el final, ella lo sabía al escucharle hablar con tanta pena. Tenten no se sentía culpable, de todas formas. Había aceptado hacer lo que hizo, y aceptó las consecuencias.

—No estoy segura de aguantar un confesionario con Baki.

—Vienen detrás de mí, Tenten. No puedo dejarte escapar. Tendré que matarte —dijo con voz suave, con la tristeza remarcada en cada sílaba.

—Mejor tú que ellos, Gaara-san.

La arena subió de manera lenta por su cuerpo, acariciando con suavidad su ser. No era tan aterrador como pensó que sería. Gaara no ejerció fuerza, aunque la cubrió toda exceptuando su cabeza. Tenten no lloró, altanera hizo lo contrario; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, recordando las bondades de los hermanos de la arena, y viendo a Kankuro en los ojos de su hermano. Los recuerdos se presentaron como fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, rememoró cada beso y cada caricia furtiva, cada vez que se olvidaba de lo miserable que había sido su vida en los brazos del marionetista.

—Él estaría orgulloso.

Tenten asintió, escuchando cómo venían los perros fieles de Konoha. Su voz resonó en el bosque, con la rabia y el veneno quemándole la garganta. Mientras decía sus últimas palabras, encomendó todo a los demás en Konoha, sabía que harían carbonizar los cimientos de esa nación asquerosa.

—¡Juro que renaceré y me llevaré sus cabezas, los veré a todos en el maldito infierno! ¡Cabrones…!

 _Crack._

* * *

Hola. Primero que nada, perdón por escribir algo taaaaan largo. Me lo tomé un poco a reto y luego comencé a sentirme mal porque puede hacerse pesado, y más aún si es una historia mala como la que creo que escribí. Ehm. Lo siento.

Probablemente hay dudas, cosas que no deberían estar ahí, y cosas que quedaron inconclusas y algunas cosas que no son lógicas. Me disculpo. Tengo miedo de releer este monstruo y darme cuenta de que debe ser borrado. xDD El final es un poco abierto porque de hecho, no terminé el shot, tenía planeado escribir más, de hecho, dos fragmentos y una tercera pieza, pero me es imposible porque ando a última hora y tampoco prometo acabar la historia porque tengo muchos pendientes por ahí.

En fin, perdón, perdón. Dejen su review si gustan y aceptaré críticas y correcciones.


End file.
